


Dear Yeolmae

by hyunchanee_exo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Artist Park Chanyeol, Attempt at Humor, Childhood Memories, Fanboy Byun Baekhyun, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Writer Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchanee_exo/pseuds/hyunchanee_exo
Summary: An SNS AU in which Chanyeol finds his first love again and discovers that he is now a fan of him





	1. Introduction of Characters

Byun Baekhyun

  * fan of Loey (Yeolmae)
  * a fanfic writer
  * soft boy
  * reserved and shy but outgoing once you are close enough
  * ** @baekhyunee** is his Twitter handle

Park Chanyeol a.k.a Loey

  * a fan of Baekhyun's works
  * a musician who can be weird sometimes
  * mischievous, a tease, dorky
  * ** @leeyeol27** is his private Twitter handle, **@real_pcy** is his public account and **@leechaeyeon27** is his undercover account

Do Kyungsoo

  * a close friend of Baekhyun
  * ** @dokyungsoo** is his Twitter handle
  * slightly hates social media but wants to be updated so he is forced to have one
  * kind of shady, cautious and wary
  * warm and thoughtful

Kim Jongdae

  * another close friend of Baekhyun
  * outgoing and very friendly
  * loves the outdoors and adventure
  * sensitive and has lots of love to give
  * ** @chenniechenchen** is his Twitter handle

Kim Minseok

  * another close friend of Baekhyun
  * a year older than the rest
  * voice of reason, referee whenever they bicker
  * sometimes slow and clueless
  * caring and very accomodating
  * **@minseokkie **is his Twitter handle

More characters will come, and this will be updated.


	2. Format Guide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not seen an SNS AU with a Twitter format in text before so here is a quick guide.

NORMAL TWEET

**display name**

@user

This is the content

**0** Likes **0** Retweets

* * *

TWEET WITH QUOTED TWEET

**display name**

@user

This is the content

**different display name** @anotheruser

This is the quoted content

**0** Likes **0** Retweets

* * *

TWEET WITH REPLIES

**display name**

@user

This is the content

**0** Likes **0** Retweets

**different display name** @anotheruser

_Replying to @user_

This is the content of reply

**0** Likes **0** Retweets

**display name** @user

_Replying to @anotheruser_

This is the content of the reply for original user

**0** Likes **0** Retweets

* * *

THREAD

**display name**

@user

This is the content

**0** Likes **0** Retweets

**display name** @user

_Replying to @user_

This is the content for thread

**0** Likes **0** Retweets

**display name** @user

This is the content for thread

**0** Likes **0** Retweets

* * *

DIRECT MESSAGES

**different display name **@anotheruser

Message received

Message sent

Message received

Message sent 


	3. Chanyeol's Antics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol is an artist with a weird admiration for his fanboy's fiction about him, and he's willing to do things to get to know him.

* * *

**cy's hyunee** ❤

@baekhyunee 

did everyone see my new fic?

**56** Likes **28** Retweets

**yuna** @newworldbaby

_Replying to @baekhyunee_

IT WAS SO GOOD HOW ARE YOU SO GOOD

**1** Like **1** Retweet

**cy's hyunee** ❤ @baekhyunee

_Replying to @newworldbaby _

thANK YOU SKSKKSKSSKS

**1** Like **1** Retweet

**kitty yeol **@babychan

_Replying to @baekhyunee_

thank you for serving good fics everytime ahhhh i love you so much 💕

**1 ** Like **1 **Retweet

**cy's hyunee** ❤ @baekhyunee 

_Replying to @babychan_

comments like this keep me going 💕 

**1** Like **1** Retweet

* * *

**y do** **you wanna know 🔒**

@leeyeol27

oh shit my favorite author just posted a new fic why did i just see skshskskkskskssksk

**y do you wanna know 🔒 **@leeyeol27 

_Replying to @leeyeol27_

like i shouldn't even like the things he write because they're about me and it's WEIRD b-but he's so good i can't help but fall in love ugh

**y do you wanna know 🔒 **@leeyeol27

he always writes me as a royal… like sometimes i'd be a king or a prince then he'd give me such a good romance plot line anD I JUST CAN'T STOP READING 

**y do you wanna know 🔒 **@leeyeol27 

HE'S JUST THAT GOOD HE DESERVES TO HAVE A BEST-SELLING NOVEL

**y do you wanna know 🔒 **@leeyeol27

ahhhh i can't take it anymore i'm about to slide into his dms i just NEED to talk to him

* * *

**y do you wanna know 🔒**

@leeyeol27

i'm a girl on my new account lmao i'm going undercover

* * *

**chaeyeon 🍒**

@leechaeyeon27

new account hihi hello everyone

* * *


	4. Baekhyun's DMs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol slides into Baekhyun's DMs.

**cy's hyunee ❤** @baekhyunee

  
  


hiii authornim! i'm a big fan of your works and i just want to tell you that you're so talented~ how on earth are you even able to come up with things like this? it's just really awesome, i think i'm in love. please keep up the good work, we are so blessed!

hewwwo ahhhh omg thank you so much >< i'm really happy that you like them even if most of my fics are filled with typos and mistakes plus my writing is so mediocre. feedback like this keeps me alive and inspired to keep on going with what i do 💕

please don't say that, your writing is so perfect

respect yourself!!!!

you did not put in so much work for this just for you to call it mediocre!!!! never do that again!!!!!

you are so cute hahaha

btw

i am baekhyun

how about you?

i'm chaeyeon~

will you mind if we become mutuals?

you seem so nice and i all

i'm sorry bc you know

i never get to interact with other people bc i'm shy

so i want to make friends now for a change

OMG SKDHJSSHHSHSHSS

I'D LOVE TO OMG

LIKE THAT'S SO COOL

LET'S BE CLOSE FRIENDS

b-but.. is it okay?

of course!

dm is pretty shit tho

let's take this to actual messages?

sure!!!!!


	5. Chanyeol Gets Personal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol is weird but he can flirt.

**baekhyunee**

_ online _

**TODAY**

HI AUTHORNIM!!!!!!

TIS I

CHAEYEON THE CREEPY WEIRDO FROM TWITTER

ahhhh just call me baek pls!

and you’re not a creepy weirdo what are u talking about sksksksks

oh okie then hi baek!

hbu? what do you prefer to be called?

yours?


	6. Baekhyun Is Wildt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun is wildt and Chanyeol is shook.

**baekhyunee**

_online_

hbu? what do you prefer to be called?

yours?

HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA

kidding

just call me c

nice to meet you c

how old are you? i hope you’re not a minor or i would feel very guilty knowing you read my shit because like some themes are really mature and you shouldn’t be reading them

but i’m not saying you can’t! it’s just

okay

i’ll just shut up now skskkss

i’m eleven

shuT UP OH MY GOD

kidding

i’m 21

i’m older hehe

i’m 22

now call me oppa

can i call you hyung instead

like

it’s weird to call someone oppa

idk maybe it’s just me

well that’s fine too i guess

i don’t really mind

soooooo

i’m curious

about what?

how did you start stanning chanyeol?

quite a long story actually hahahaha

i’ve been stanning him ever since predebut when he wasn’t very well-known

i was 18 at that time i think

or was i 19?

idk ugh but whatever

school is terrifying me and i needed an inspiration to keep on going

i was really considering homeschool

but he conveniently appeared one day in this bar that i always hang out in whenever things are too much and i needed some space to think

he was introduced as an upcoming artist who will be debuting very soon under a good company but not really one that was famous at the time

i didn’t mind him at first, but then i got to hear him sing

just

WOW

felt like i had an orgasm

now i masturbate to the sound of his voice every night

w-WHAT

WAIT

  
  


* * *

**y do** **you wanna know 🔒**

@leeyeol27

WHAT

* * *

**y do** **you wanna know 🔒**

@leeyeol27

WHY IS HE SO WILD

* * *

**y do** **you wanna know 🔒**

@leeyeol27

SHOOKETH

* * *


	7. Baekhyun is NASTY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol likes the thrill of talking to the fanboy at this point.

**baekhyunee**

_ online _

w-WHAT

WAIT

IM KIDDING LOL

but also maybe not

ASDLAHDAHSJHDSDAD

HYUNG

ahhhh so cute hahaha

do my homosexual tendencies bother you?

be as gay as you want to be hyung

like i don’t mind

AT ALL

but oh oh

now i’m curious about the smut

how do you come up with those?

okay

so like

those things pop in my head thanks to my imagination and libido hihi

for example

whenever chanyeol wears a suit, i’d imagine him as a ceo who’d like his dick sucked hard

and there you have it

SKSKSKSKKSKS

* * *

**y do** **you wanna know 🔒**

@leeyeol27

this makes me feel so awkward but i’m so amused oh my god this fanboy is s cute i want to meet him and just watch his reaction when he finds out he’s been talking to his idol all along

* * *


End file.
